legacies_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
Eldak Goldheart
"I calm the seas of my soul by the grace of the Platinum Dragon." Eldak Goldheart is a Dragonborn monk of Bahamut. He is married to Elanwen Diragrion. Backstory Eldak was raised in the D.A.S. and the religion of Bahamut, but left the church for a long time. During this rebellion phase, he generally drank, whored around, and got in a ton of bar fights. He ended up in jail more than once, and knocked out more than that. The peak of this phase came when Eldak beat up a 16-year-old kid to within an inch of his life for making a comment about his scales. After that, he sat down and had a long hard look at his life. He decided that he needed to stop allowing rage and base emotions drive him. He went back to the temple of Bahamut and sought the guidance of the Platinum Dragon in controlling the sea of rage inside. Through training, discipline, and meditation, Eldak gained control over himself. Once he had established himself, his main job was hunting out cult cells of Lolth and bringing them out into the light of day. This caught the attention of Lolth herself, who sent her Flayer, Evangeline Krost, to make an example of Eldak for anyone who tried to harm her followers. Eva cornered Eldak in an alley and told him all the terrible things she was going to do to him. Eldak saw something, though; something in her eyes that reminded him of himself, from a few years ago. Causing pain to try to defeat your own. So, when they were both jumped by bandits, instead of taking a possible escape route, he stuck around and defended her. After, she seemed very confused and much less driven to violence. He explained to her that he saw some piece of her that didn’t want to be doing this, and asked her to pray with him to Bahamut. She did, and from that day forth became a follower of Bahamut. Campaign Eldak was there in Anin when Gramorn Duskfell murdered the High Priestess Janerris in the Temple of Bahamut. He, too, was imprisoned; and then broken out by the Sandstriders. Eldak went with Team B to the Temple of Cyric; he helped in the Civil War of Woestijn; and he traveled with McCreedy to break Ulrak out of prison. It was there that he met Elanwen – and felt an almost instant connection. When Elanwen returned to Styr, he confessed his feelings to her, and her to him. During the Battle of Broumov, he protected the Queen. After the Reclamation of Stin Cepel, Eldak and Elanwen lived together in Styr. She became pregnant. During that time, Eldak was called by Bahamut himself to serve beside him in the Astral Sea. Elanwen understood and told him to go; she then moved back to the Faewild, where she gave birth to Telara, named in honor of her brother. Eldak, meanwhile, was brought to the Astral Sea by Bahamut. They were attacked by Cyric, who absorbed the Council’s divinity, and banished all of them to Vuul’kira. Eldak swore to protect Bahamut and the council in Vuul’kira until they could find a way out. They eventually met up with the Sandstriders again and joined forces to assault the Oasis Control Tower; they then joined with the Rebels. Eldak got out with the Council of Three at the Events at the Old Gate; they reappeared in the Astral Sea. What happened after that point is yet unclear. At some point, Eldak came into contact with Cyric, who ravaged his mind. The Council was nowhere to be found. Astral Civil War and Aftermath Eldak spent most of the Astral Civil War recovering in a medical tent in Kilat. Near the end of the war, before the War Camp Assault, he was joined by Elanwen and his daughter, Telara. Eldak never recovered to the point where he could fight again, and with his God stripped of divinity, Eldak retired with Elanwen to the Faewild. He lived a happy and comfortable life there until his death, long before Elanwen or Telara.Category:PC Category:Team B Category:Bahamut Category:Dragonborn Category:Dan Category:Reclamation Category:Oasis Category:Astral Rifts Category:Ally